The Morning Problem
by Kristydahasian
Summary: Ciel awakes with a little problem in the morning, how does he deal with this? (Oh god that was so bad.) It's a lemon fanfiction, if you don't really like smut, it's best if you don't read. Also, it's yaoi, so don't like gay stuff, probably a bad idea for you.


I own none of the Black Butler characters. They belong to Yana Toboso. This is rated M for a reason, so if you are underage don't read.

Warning: yaoi and some language, don't like that stuff, you probably shouldn't read this. ;-;

BUT ASIDE FROM THAT I HOPE YOU ENJOY! Give me a review, criticize me, this is my first time so opinions will really help out for future writing. And lastly, I'M SORRY IT'S SO LONG. DX I'M USE TO TYPING STORIES, NOT FANFICTION. *cries because I might've failed miserably.

Ciel awoke with a little problem. No he wasn't bleeding, suddenly alone in the manor or pregnant with an alien baby. But no, the problem were his legs, in between them. Ciel had obtained an unwanted erection.

Ciel sighed to himself when he realized that this wasn't a dream. Well, the problem was caused by an erection. Ciel first didn't have a dream, but later on close to the morning, Ciel started dreaming about his demon butler, Sebastian.

Ciel shivers from those thoughts feeling the little him twitch from excitement. Ciel glanced over at the grand clock across his room and sighed. _It's still early, I have time._ Ciel thought to himself before that infernal beast came into his room to awake him.

Ciel fumbled with his underwear under his night gown, before slipping it off his pearly white legs, exposing his small cock. Ciel grunted softly when he wrapped his hand tightly around his erection, slowly stroking himself, before picking up the pace.

"Ah~ About to cum." Ciel said to himself when he felt like he was going to, but the problem was, he couldn't. There was something holding him back.

Ah, Ciel, you look so delicious doing those lewd things. Ciel shivered, pretending that he was hearing Sebastian saying those words and feeling his hot breath on the back of his neck.

Finally when Ciel climaxed, his small back arched as the pearly white strands and beads flew into the air, like white ribbon. Ciel flopped back onto the vast bed, his chest falling up and down slowly as Ciel tried to regain his breath.

Ciel slipped back on his underwear, still lying on the bed when he heard a knock coming from the door. Ciel quickly threw the covers over his head and pretended that he was sleeping.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian's low voice whispered to him as Sebastian touched Ciel's shoulder to wake him up. Ciel's heart skipped a beat when he felt Sebastian's tips on his skin, which was flaring up with every touch that Sebastian gave him.

"Bocchan? Are you sick?" Sebastian asked, leaning in closer to Ciel, until their faces were only a couple inches away from each other. Sebastian had a worried expression on his beautiful face.

Ciel blushed slightly and looked away as Sebastian placed a hand on his forehead. "You're awfully hot and flustered." Ciel's lower regions started to feel away as Ciel burned a little redder.

"Shut up." Ciel said, swatting at Sebastian hand when he reached out to grasp him. His other hand was trying to hide the obvious situation his lower regions was giving out to the older man.

Sebastian's face went from pokerface to a smirk when he finally registered what was happening. "You might want to deal with that." He pointed a gloved hand towards his lower region.

"Shut up again. I already know." Ciel scolded Sebastian, fumbling with his nightgown to relieve himself again, but since Sebastian was staring at him, Ciel was too embarrassed to do much, so he ended up tangling everything up to a huge mess.

Sebastian scoffs at how pathetic Ciel looked. Sebastian stripped off both his gloves with his teeth. using the hadn with their contract on the back of his hand, he reached down to feel Ciel's erection.

Sebastian's eyebrows slightly shot up with surprise. "My bocchan, you're awfully hard, how are you not uncomfortable by this?" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear before biting the sensitive outer shell of his ear.

Ciel squirmed and blushed even harder if it was possible. "Just take care of it already, Sebastian." Ciel begged him when Sebastian slowly slipped off his underwear with one hand while sliding his nightgown up his chest.

"Gladly," Sebastian mumbled into Ciel's chest, licking and nipping at his nipples while his other hand stroked his length.

Ciel moaned from the pleasure of his chest and his cock. This lasted for a little while until Ciel felt something long prod at his entrance, then entering. Ciel cried out in discomfortable and bent over so that he could see what was going on.

Turns out, Sebastian had inserted his middle finger into his ass. "Bocchan, relax, you'll feel pleasure really soon." Sebastian murmured, planting wet kisses down his chest and abdomen before pulling away.

Sebastian inserted another finger with his middle finger and started hooking around as if he was looking around. "Ah! Sebastian right there, harder!" Ciel cried at Sebastian when he saw white spots dance in his eyes.

Sebastian added a third finger while abusing his prostate and his other hand pumping his cock harder and faster, the precum dripping and smearing all over his hand.

"Sebastian, I'm going to cum!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his neck, but disappointingly, Sebastian slide out his fingers and let go of his length, stopping Ciel from climaxing.

Ciel pouts from this and tries to grind his ass into Sebastian's front, but that didn't seem to work out that great. Sebastian slide off the bed and slipped back on his gloves. "Ciel, prepare for your morning."

Sebastian walked a few feet before Ciel yelled at him to stop. "Bloody demon, start what you already started!" Ciel yelled at him. Ciel clapped a hand over his mouth when he found out what he said.

"What do you mean, bocchan? I don't think I really comprehend with what you're trying to say." Sebastian teased, slowly walking back to the bed that he left only a minute ago. Ciel mumbled a few words into his hands. "What bocchan, I can't hear you." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

Ciel glared at Sebastian before removing his hands. "Sebastian, I order you to finish what you've started." Sebastian's eyes turned a lusty red and a smirk grew on his face. "Yes, milord."

Sebastian untied his tie and threw it somewhere in the depth of the room and reached over to unbutton his shirt. When it slipped away, Ciel's hands shot out hungrily to touch Sebastian's perfect chest, white skin with abs that weren't that big nor small.

"Seduce me, Ciel." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, toying with his sensitive nipples while saying this. "What the hell are you trying to say!" Ciel gasped this out, flabbergasted. "Well since you wanted it that badly, you have to turn me on."

Ciel mumbled how he was going to kill Sebastian later before sprawling out on the bed, his front pushed against the sheets but his bottom was up in the air. Ciel used his hands to part his asscheeks. "Enter me, Sebastian, please." Ciel pleaded.

"Hmm, not yet." Sebastian said before grabbing Ciel and placed him over the little tent that was made in Sebastian's undergarments. "Lick me." Sebastian forcefully commanded him.

Ciel blinked in confusion. Ciel wasn't all that experienced in something like this. Sebastian caressed his face, as Ciel opened his mouth to lick all of his digits. "What a hopeless bocchan." Sebastian chuckled, guiding his mouth towards his erection, removing the last piece of clothing on his body. "Here, Ciel."

Ciel looked at Sebastian's erection. The pulsing member was massive. Ciel swallowed. _How was that going to fit inside of me?!_ Ciel practically screamed in my head. Ciel leaned over and licked the tip, experimentally. When Ciel got a reaction, Ciel took the head in his mouth starting to suck.

The next thing took him in surprise when Sebastian grasped his hair and shoved him down his length, banging at the back of his throat. Ciel gagged, but that didn't stop Sebastian from mercilessly fucking his mouth.

Ciel blinked back tears that reflexively came when he gagged. Ciel was having problems breathing because when he thought that Sebastian would pull back, he'd try to breathe, but the cock would be shoved back down his throat. Ciel almost cried in relief when Sebastian pulled out, saliva trailing from the tip.

Sebastian raised Ciel up to his face and that started kissing aggressively. Their tongues fighting for dominance, which Sebastian's bigger muscle took over, kind of like a dance.

Sebastian pull away, but Ciel tries to follow his lips. Sebastian chuckles. "Greedy much?"

"Shut up." Ciel shot back, biting his tongue when Sebastian bit and sucked at a small patch on his neck. Ciel knew that this was going to leave a mark later.

Sebastian flipped Ciel over so that he was on his two hands and his knees were on the sheets. "Bocchan, I'm going to enter now." Sebastian said as he aligned with his entrance.

"Ah, fuck you, Sebastian." Ciel screamed at him when Sebastian thrusted hard until his cock was buried to the hilt, groaning from doing so. Sebastian gave him only a couple seconds before he started thrusting long and hard into Ciel, searching for that one place that made Ciel want to curl his toes with pleasure.

"Ah, right there, Sebastian, right there harder." Ciel gripped the sheets, but lost feeling in his arm so he went back to his previous position with his chest against the sheets.

The air of the chambers were filled with skin slapping against skin and pleasurable sounds that would have embarrassed the neighbors, if they did have neighbors.

Ciel gripped the sheets harder, he was on the verge of cumming, but he wanted to wait so that Sebastian and he could both cum at the same time. Well that plan was destroyed when Ciel felt a sharp pain on his cheek. The smack caught him off guard and he came all over the sheets.

"Ciel, you're so fucking tight." Sebastian groaned out before thrusting hard once more into Ciel, cumming in his insides, filling him up.

Sebastian and Ciel flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Sebastian gingerly pulled out of Ciel and moved to the side to wrap his arm around Ciel's waist. Ciel's eyes fluttered a little bit. _Maybe I was a bit rough._ Sebastian thought to himself as Ciel weakly leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Sebastian." Ciel said, nestling on the crook on Sebastian's arm. "I love you too, Ciel." Sebastian whispered as Ciel fell into his deep sleep, resting his chin on the top of Ciel's head.


End file.
